Iron Teen
by ghost83
Summary: One of the sequels to "the Son of the Spider." Omega stops a bank robbery, with Tony Stark witnessing it. One things leads to another as the story unfolds. Rated T just to be safe.
1. X

Omega's POV:

S'up. I take it you don't know what's going on. Well, I rather not talk about it. I'll start when I had a huge responsibility on my shoulders.

It all started when I was casually walking in town. Now, no monsters were attacking me yet, but something did. I was waiting in a bank, don't ask, and just fiddled with a deck of cards. Even though I'm mostly mortal, I still have ADHD. But just so no one could know who I was, I wore a white skull mask with a black "x" on it that covers my eyes. Just then a robber entered and yelled, "Everyone, get down on the floor or I'll kill you!" I remained sitting and continued to fiddle with the unopened deck. The robber then shouted at me, "Hey, kid, get down on the floor or I'll shoot!" I looked, sighed, got up, and started to play hankey sack with the deck. What could I say. I got skills.

I heard him click the gun so I grabbed the deck with one smooth move and stated, "You can try to kill me. But I'll haunt you eventually." I then threw the deck at him and he shot me. But I still stood up. Everyone looked at me in awe. I noticed the cameras and silently cursed in Latin. The last thing I probably need is the government chasing me. Just then another shot went through me, through the head. He panicked and emptied his rounds into me. I staggered, brushed off some dust that landed on my sleeves, and asked, "Is that all?"

I then said, "Well then, my turn." I grabbed lamp and slugged it over my shoulders like a baseball bat. I then said, "Bring it." Just then, Iron Man came crashing to the window, and into pieces meaning it was remote control. That meant Tony Stark is here. Huh. The gloves may come in handy. Just then a gun clicked and was fired. I saw the path and it shot Mr. Stark in the leg. That just made me mad.

the robber's POV:

Heh, at least a super hero is down. Just then the masked kid said, "You shot a hero. An image for others." Suddenly I was frozen as the kid said, "Everyone, someone, call 911 and take Mr. Stark to the hospital after this." He then looked at me and stated as a dark aura surrounded him, "If Tony dies, then may Hades have no mercy on your soul." He then threw the lamp down and the hands and feet of the suit of armor got on his hands and feet. He glowed as he greeted, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm X, the immortal being. Welcome to America, the land of the free, idiot."

Tony's POV:

I don't even know if I'm seeing double or halucinating. I saw the kid use the blasters to stun the bad guy and he did some powerful kicks with the rocket boots. After finishing with beating up the bad guy, he ran over to me and asked, "Mr. Stark, are you okay?" I scuffed and replied as my suit surrounded me, "I will be, after a trip to the hospital. What's your real name?" He quietly said, "It _was_ Wolf Aranaea. Now, I'm Omega. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark." I nodded and flew out of the building.

As I did, I looked to see this "X" on the roof of the bank, free running on the roof tops. Who is this kid?

* * *

I've decided to make multiple sequels, like parallel worlds, to **the Son of the Spider** since I always wanted multiple outcomes. This is the **Avenger**'s crossover version of the sequel.

Please note that every parallel sequel starts after the very same ending in the first story, Omega walking off into the forest.


	2. the chase begins

The chase begins!

* * *

Omega's POV:

X. I like the sound of that. But I need a suit along with a ultility belt. So I got my suit, got my special weapons, slightly broke the fourth wall to get the power source, and I got my outfit. It's basically like **Red X**'s suit from **Teen Titans** minus the cape. After suiting up, I headed to Chicago, Illinois. Start out small and go mysterious.

Before I knew it, it was night and I was waiting outside a bank. The robbers went it and so did I. They asked after they saw me, "Who the heck are you?" I replied with an English accent, "The guy who beats you up for the cops." Two of the guys ran at me just to have me fling two X's that wrapped around them and made them fall on the ground. I asked while cracking my knuckles, "Who's up next?"

_Later at S.H.I.E.L.D. ..._

Third person POV:

Bruce asked, "You mean to say this "X" has taken down a bunch of thugs?" Nick nodded and said while gesturing to the screen, "Take a look." Images of thugs were shown with them tied up with X-like rope. And as a bonus, Nick showed a large "X" was etched into the ground. Tony stated, "During that bank robbery, I saw the guy playing hanky sack with a deck of cards. I also witnessed him rip a lamppost out of the ground. When I got my gloves back, he hacked them to show a profile of Wolf Aranaea." Nick continued, "Which brings us to the mystery."

An image of Wolf appeared as Nick listed, "Wolf Aranaea. Male. Age, 14. Was last scene in New Orleans. That was five months ago." **"And I like it that way." **A hologram of Wolf Aranaea showed on the table as he greeted casually, **"The Avengers and Bruce, due to the fact that he isn't the Hulk yet."** Nick demanded, "How did you hack into this system?" He replied casually, **"Elementary, Fury, leader of SHIELD. Now, if you want to find X, you first have to ask Lightning boy. For there are other gods out there." **And the hologram fizzled out. Other gods. That's what went through everyone's mind instantly. Tony checked his gloves and stated, "Guys. I think I know where to find Wolf."

Omega's POV:

After cutting the connection, I threw the mic away. And with that done, let the game of cat and mouse begin.

* * *

Take a guess on where Omega/Wolf is now!


	3. Dream alone, be alone

_*dream*_

Omega's POV:

I was in New Rome. I walked up to some people and waved but they didn't respond. I tapped on their shoulder but they just brushed it off. Eventually I tried to talk with someone but they all ignored me. I then just sat on a bench, watching campers walk past by without noticing me. I then just felt lonely. I just did. I didn't know why, but I just ran, and I understood why. What's the use of a guy being around when no one notices?

I ran into the woods and kept on running until I can't hear them. I stopped to catch my breath and just wandered until I stopped at this lake. I then leaned up against a tree nearby and just laid there, but curled up in a ball.

Reyna's POV:

I normally won't watch this boy, but this was a dream so I didn't have any other choice. All of a sudden the surroundings changed to show a bus. The boy complained while curling up tighter, "No, not this. I don't want to see this again." But his words had little effect as the bus flipped over and crashed, trapping a child inside. An adult ran up and asked, "Wolf? Wolf, where are you?" Wolf Araneae? His father found him and took him to a hospital.

The boy I followed got up and started to run away but as I followed, I witnessed his father getting blown up in the war by a bomb. But the boy kept running and didn't stop until he tripped. I ran up and asked, "Who are you and are you okay?" His hair covered his eyes before asking, "Reyna? Is that you?" He then just stared at me before dashing away as I followed him.

He yelled, "Why won't you just leave me alone?!" He slowed down and asked, "I just don't feel noticed. So why don't you leave me alone?" I just stood there as he looked at me, revealing that he's Wolf Araneae, and asked, "Why do you chase after an immortal being that can't fade? Why do you even care about me when I can't die? Why do you not admit that you're lonely? Why?" His form flickered as he explained, "I'm going to wake up. So you better make up your mind because the only one who understands me, is Echo."

Immediately, he woke up and some strange adults stood before him. Wolf greeted, "I **was** Wolf Araneae. Now I'm Omega, the reicarnation of him, since I'm cursed to not die. I'll lose track of who I am eventually, but I'll be honored to join the team of super heroes."

_*End of dream*_

I woke and looked to see the sun rise. I may not know the whole truth of him, but I will later. I also know someone who will know this, though getting the information out of her will be very difficult. I need to find Echo, the nymph.

Omega's POV:

I was with Tony in one of his Stark Towers. He asked, "Do you have any ideas of fighting the Giants?" I answered, "Yes and no. We can defeat them, but they can't die by mere hands of a single person. My ideas are but mere distractions until a god steps in to help." Tony asked again, "So, what are you're ideas?" I grinned and stated while making my way to his holographic sketch table, "There used to be a robot dragon that protected a camp I used to attend. A friend of mine called him Fetus."

_Meanwhile at Olympus..._

A boy fell out of the sky. The gods, including Thor, asked while aiming at the boy, "Who are you and what buisness do you have here?" The boy kept quiet but murmured quietly, "I'm Filou the Second. I know where Wolf is, because he isn't dead."

* * *

Duh, duh, duh! If Wolf is Omega, and Filou was Wolf, then what's going on? Review please!


	4. Nico's twin brother!

I don't own **MAR**. Enough said.

* * *

Filou the 2nd's POV:

They had their shocked faces on, but at the same time looked like they saw this coming. Zeus asked, "Who are you then?" I replied while staring at Aphrodite, "A mere fraction of the original, as are my friends." Wolf Araneae the second fell out and asked me, "Dude, remind me again why we're here?" I replied, "'Cause, Lady Chaos created us so we are linked up to the real one. Idiot." Another boy fell out of Zeus' domain, however, he isn't someone I know. We armed ourselves and got ready to fight as the boy got up and surprised Hades. Yeah, you heard me right.

He surprised **Hades**.

The reason is because he **looks exactly like Nico di Angelo** but with a different jacket and a few weird rings. He greeted nervously, "Um, hi. I'm, uh, Shadow di Angelo. A son of Hades. Hello, er, greetings father. And, um, I come in peace?" **(A/N: I always wanted to do this unique family!)** Hades asked furiously, "Angelo?!" Mr. Nico-look-a-like panicked and blurted something out in Italian which no one but Hades understood, making him speechless. Zeus asked uneasy, "Hades, what did he say?" Hades replied while still stunned, "He just said, _I'm Nico di Angelo's twin brother._" We all stared at the son of Hades.

The Lord of the Underworld said, "I'll, take him to the camp." And with that, he grabbed his son on the shoulder and shadow traveled away.

Wolf the second then asked after a while, "Truth or Dare anyone?" The rest of us replied in union, "I'm in."

_(Meanwhile at camp...)_

Shadow's POV:

When my dad showed up in camp, the campers immediately bowed while I hid behind my father. It takes a while for me to get use to people when I meet them, okay? Just then someone who looked like me came up and asked, "Father, who is that and why does he look like me?" I just said, "Shadow di Angelo. Your twin." Everyone stared at me as our dad disappeared leaving me in the open.

The first thing I noticed about him is his jacket. So I stated, "Um, cool jacket." He replied with the same voice as mine, "Uh, thanks. Nice rings." I nodded and explained while showing them, "They're actually charms called ARMs." He raised an eyebrow as I took a breath and asked, "Just, put a training dummy in front of me and I'll show how one of these work."

After placing one in front of me. I closed my eyes, concentrated my magic powers, and yelled, "**Weapon ARM: Dark Sword!**" The ring with the needle-like image on my finger flashed and with in moments, a black sword appeared in my hands as I swiped it fast as the dummy was reduced to shreds. I then yelled, "**Black Inferno!**" The ring with a black gem glowed purple as the dummy was incenerated by black flames till it was reduced to ashes.

My twin stared at me before saying, "You, sir, just **have **to show me how you did that." I did a slight grin as the campers departed and I explained to my twin how I did those things.

* * *

A twin of Nico di Angelo!

...

...

Review please!

* * *

And no, I'm not going to do a side story on the game Truth or Dare that Wolf the 2nd offered.


	5. How the curse works

Omega's POV:

Tony asked as he went over the blue prints again, "How did you become this way?" I replied while attaching the wings, "Trial and error, dying style." He stopped and asked, "What?" I replied, "I can't die. And because of that, I lose some of my powers but gain different ones. Basically, in my persepctive, this happens. My soul is sent out of my body but can't go into the Underworld. Because of that, I get partly reborn by my body, making it new. And as my soul returns, it keeps it's memories while it gains new powers as well as losing the ones it previously had. Thus, in short, I'm just became this way by dying over and over again while still among the world of the living."

He was silent for a while before saying, "Kid, I'll call you kid for the moment, I'm a scientist. I created the Iron Man suit. I am smarter than a rocket scientist. Yet, in all of my life, what you just said **didn't** make any sense to me what so ever." I thought for a moment before saying, "Okay. Think of a useless piece of metal. Let's say the metal is me. It's them recycled by being melted with other metals. We'll call that me dying. Now, does the metal get destroyed? Nope. It simply just gets turned into a different form. That's the new me. So, in summary, me not dying is similiar to the piece of metal that's being recycled." He nodded as he said, "Ah, now I sort of understand." I shrugged and agreed, "Better to understand than not understanding at all."

We continued to work before he asked, "Where's the welder?" We looked around but couldn't find it. The next thing I knew, I saw an IOU note with a double "S" seal. I sighed and spoke while putting a microscopic microphone on, "Today's Camp Half-Blood forecast."

_(Meanwhile at camp)_

Third Person POV:

The voice in the speakers boomed, "Clouds with a chance of fires caused by some completely mischevious idiotic twins of Hermes who will be wedgied by the Ares cabin, atomically, and be forced to read cursive writing in a dictionary that is supplied by the Athena cabin." The twins paled as the two cabins gave them evil glares.

At the same time, Omega sketched the scene but replacing the angry campers' eyes with evil triangular ones. He also wrote in the top left corner, **What the brothers see**. The immortal being smiled and added a few touches before leaving it on the sketch pad. The bros, in pink tutus. Which actually happened to them IRL "mysteriously".

Shadow's POV:

My right eye twitched before I quickly took a picture and fell down laughing. My bro let out a quick puff of air before doing the same. I said while still laughing, "Black mail for months, yeah!" We high fived as the bros turned red and everyone else laughed.

Oh how I love the smell of humiliation.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the chapter. And be sure to watch some **MAR** on **hulu**.


	6. Sonic Riders (much?)

Omega's POV:

Almost done. I just need some help. I asked Tony, "Hey, you know about the Gods of Olympus, right?" He nodded and replied, "You mean like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." I nodd and asked, "Which one did you really want to meet?" He paused before saying, "Defintely Hep- Hef- the blacksmith god. Sorry, I can't say it correctly. But I would want to meet him." I asked loudly, "You hear that, Heph? He wants to meet you!" A car mechanic appeared in a burst of fire and greeted, "I presume you're Tony Stark." He slightly stammered, "Y-your my Greek hero." I stated while adding some thrusters to the wings, "The Romans say Vulcan is lord of the Volcanos." The god's form flickered before saying while still in his Greek form, "Ah, yes. My Roman form. Not much or anything, I suppose. Since my wife is with Ares." I stared at him and stated, "I'm gonna be honest with you two. I don't find any of them attractive. I just don't. The only temporary link between you and your wife are dead. I know I shouldn't bring it up, but I just had to. And to be perfectly honest, your wife, is a complete nutcase when it comes to beauty. Internal and external are two completely different things. It's basically like that fairy tale. Hey Tony, do you remember the story? Had to do with a frog?" Tony answered, "The princess and the frog." I nodded and continued, "Yeah, like that story. There's the looks, and there's the inner beauty. I mean, seriously. Is love more than just looks?"

I finished up installing the thrusters and stated, "Well, anyway, I'll be going to visit the camp if you guys need me." Just then I heard two voices say, "We're coming along too." I look and did a double take because I saw my past selves looking at me. I paused before asking, "Are you two-?" _Filou_ finished, "You from the past?" _Wolf_ answered, "Hardly. We're just mere copies of you created by Chaos." I paused before asking, "If we are copies of each other?" Filou caught on, "That must mean." Wolf finished while realising it as well, "We have the same brain wave, finishing each other's sentences." We remained silent for a moment before saying at the same time, "Just like the eleventh Doctor and his Ganger." I then clapped and asked, "Well, shall we?" They replied, "Let's."

I shouted to Tony as we rann off the balcony, "We'll be back." Filou continued, "We're just going to visit camp to cause a little mischief." Wolf finished, "So don't worry about us!" We ran off the building and broke the wall to race to Camp on hover boards. And as we did, we took on some odd colors.

I now wore a blue jacket with a white shirt, jeans, and some odd red and white sneakers with a gold buckle. Filou wore a white jacket with, well, the rest all white with the gloves having some weird glowing marks. Wolf had red highlights while wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and some weird gold bracelets.

I tossed them some shades and stated, "Let's keep them guessing." My hair gained a few navy blue highlights as we raced to Camp.

Drew's POV:

We spotted three objects fly down while we had our lunch. They turned out to be three boys wearing single colors. One of them was wearing mostly blue clothes with shades that had blue frames. Another one had the same thing but with the color white, and the last one was wearing black and red while wearing shades with red frames. They all seemed familiar, like I know them from somewhere.

Boy blue stated, "I've beaten you guys here." Boy white complained with an English accent, "You've given yourself a speed boost." Boy black and red said, "Well, actually, he just took a different path." They picked up their vehicles, which are hover boards, and boy blue greeted, "Hullo everybody, I'm, well, you all can call me Sonic for the moment." Boy white greeted, "Silver." Boy black stared at me and greeted, "Shadow." Wait, what?

Sonic took off his shades and stated while clipping them on his shirt collar while blinking his emerald green eyes, "Hey, guys, if you need me, I'll be racing on the surface of the lake." Percy asked, "How?" Sonic just grinned and said, "Try to keep up, Kelp Head!" He then laughed as he got on his board and flew on the surface of the lake as Percy raced after him. Silver just took off his shades to reveal his torquoise eyes and yelled, "Oi! If any of you bloody lot need me, I'll be goin' to go to the arena." And off he went. Shadow just sighed before taking off his shades to show his crimson red eyes and said while walking up to me and offering his hand, "I presume you're the one called 'Drew'. Pleasure to meet you." I shook it and asked, "Do I know you?" He just smiled and replied, "No, but I know you, Dede." I looked at him shocked to realise that it was Wolf, and Silver is Filou, but who's Sonic? Shadow just smirked and said while leaving, "Madam."

Sonic ran up to me and asked, "You know him?" Before I could answer, Solaris ran up behind Sonic and hugged him while making them fall. They looked at each other before laughing. He stated while getting up, "Solaris, was it? We'll me again, count on it." He then spun, creating a blue tornado, and disappeared. Shadow complained before doing the same, "Oh, that son of a-" Silver saw them and said to Annabeth and Percy, "Remember, tier 15 is non-crossable until you two are adults. That, or if you use protection." The two lovers blushed as Silver disappeared the same way.

Who, or rather, what are they? Video game characters that came into the real world? Sonic just appeared behind me and answered, "You need some duct tape on your mouth. Anyway, no, we're not from SEGA or anything like that. We're cosplayers!" He then ran into the pillar to no-clip and disappear for real.

* * *

I think you could guess what Wolf was going to say.

Anyway, review and get a cookie!


	7. What happens in the TARDIS

Omega's POV:

I said, "Oh, cheer up, Filou. At least you don't have to deal with a girl who is friends with the madman in a box." We were on a balcony in Paris, enjoying a cup of tea with all of our least favorite mum, Aphrodite. Wolf asked, "What do you mean?" I said nervously while thinking back, "Well..."

_Flashback_

It was right after I won against Percy. I went to the woods to relax when I saw Solaris standing in front of a police box. So went up to her and asked casually, "Hello again, Solaris. What are you doing stand in the middle of the woods with a police box?" She replied while the door opened, "I would ask you the same thing, Wolf." I replied I went in the box, "It's Omega. I'm cursed to be immortal and easily bored. Take a guess." When I entered, I saw a man wearing suspenders and a fez, running around a hexagonal dashboard. I plainly stated as I looked around, "Hello again, Doctor. I've meet you during that trip to Egypt and that one trip to the gardens, by the way." He simply replied, "Nice to see you again, Omega. Meet you three times." Solaris asked, "Wait, you two know each other?"

The Doctor explained, "He broke this fourth wall between stories to know about who he is in this story." She asked, "So, what are you?" I flipped out my script and stated, "It says here I'm a test tube, a failed attempt of regeneration, formed from the time-lords' trial and error to extend their life. Every living thing dies, but I'm stuck. No offence, Doctor." He replied while flipping the wibbly-lever, "Non-taken."

I turned to Solaris and asked, "How do _you_ know him?" She simply said, "Being the daughter of Chaos does have their perks." She then came up and whispered into my ear, "Also, I'm immortal too." The Doctor complained, "Don't make out on the deck! Take this 'Do not disturb' sign and go down corridor 1, eighth room to your right." I shouted back as the two of us started kissing, "Sure, and tell Sexy I said hi." When we reached the room, I fumbled with the sign as we opened the door. After entering the room, Solaris closed the door and locked it, pushed me into the bed, and, well, I'll leave it to your minds to decide what happened.

_End of Flashback_

I simply put it, "I'm just going to say that Solaris is immortal and we have a relationship." Shadow looked at me and stated, "You sir, are a lucky guy." I smiled and replied, "I know." I then turned to Filou and asked, "So, what about you?"

* * *

So sorry for not updating!

Please leave a review!


End file.
